tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Hoshiwatari
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Momo Hoshiwatari (モモ・ホシワタリ Hoshiwatari Momo), known as The Wolf is an SS rated ghoul in the 20th Ward. She was a subordinate in Aogiri Tree and a member of Anti-Aogiri. She is the a distant relative of a deceased ghoul investigator, Miyuki Hanabayashi. Appearance Momo is a tall, young woman with a slender yet curvaceous body. She has a very pale skin with short, bouncy very red hair and ebony eyes. Usually, she would have a deadpanned expression on her face and rarely smiles. Momo is occasionally referred to as 'cute' or 'intimidating' by some boys at her school, which she would deny. Disguising as a high school student, she wears her school's standard female uniform along with round golden glasses. As The Wolf, she wears a long, green coat jacket, underneath is a ripped, blue jean jacket with a white crop-top shirt with black ripped jeans. She also wears her mask that resembles a wolf. Momo also wears black sneakers and of course, ties her hair up in high ponytail. Personality Momo is a very quiet, intelligent person- an introvert. She usually keeps her problems and thoughts to herself, thinking that it is just a waste of time to tell other people. Momo dislikes getting bothered for no reason or for a reason; in short, she doesn't like anyone talking to her. She is very arrogant, immature when you get to know her, which is rare since she is an introvert type. She rarely shows any emotions, speaks with a blunt tone and is usually seen with a deadpanned expression on her face. She is shown to be very confident about her skills during hunting for food. Momo is very fast, which would raise her ego even more. History Momo grew up with her mother and older sister. She never got to meet hr dad; only hearing stories about him and how he had completely abandoned the Hoshiwatari Family. Momo loved her remaining family dearly, growing up as a ghoul wasn't easy as she had to blend in with the humans. She and her family had started doing what normal human do; shopping, eating in a restaurant, etc. It wasn't easy; afterwards, Momo would throw up in the bathroom almost getting caught several times by worried humans. At the age of 13, she had lost her only parent, her mother, watching her get murdered brutally by the ghoul investigators. She then revealed her twin-tailed Bikaku, but prevented herself from killing the humans for some odd reasons. Momo then ran away from the spot, and ran until everything around her had blacked out, revealing her with an information about who she was. She knew nothing about everything else; so then, she had eventually thought about the point of having emotions. Momo knew that she felt empty when she woke up; no feelings and emotions.Since then, she had started showing less and less emotions, which caused everyone in her school to mistreat her because she was strange to them. After having enough of mistreatment, she started causing trouble around the wards and accidentally killing a person before leaving. She was then a part of Aogiri since the first time she had killed. Momo literally spent half of her life living with Aogiri which caused her to apparently loose the remaining emotions she had for some reasons. Powers and Abilities Momo was born as a natural ghoul, being a bikaku user. Her bikaku is said to be medium in size, and not that large nor small. She has a unique healing factor, fast speed but has a very low stamina despite not being an ukaku user. * High Pain Tolerance: Momo is shown to have a very high pain tolerance. : Kagune Type: '''Bikaku '''Appearance: She has a twin bikaku that resembles the tail of a fox and has the colors of Rose Quartz and Serenity. Her bikaku is not very large nor small, which it is medium in size. However, her bikaku has the ability to extend its size to large and can also decrease it to small. Strengths: Momo has great control of her bikaku kagune, which can allow her to control whether to increase or decrease its size. Weaknesses: Her bikaku is really fragile, which any type of kagune or quinque can destroy it. However, her bikaku can also break a rinkaku or a koukaku which would cause her to eat a decent amount of flesh. Threads Relationships Quotes * (To '''Yuichi') "I never asked for you to come with me in the first place- so, why did you come? Is it for fun? Were you bored? Why?" * ''(To '''Kumi') ''"It's not relevant anymore. Not even your feelings matter to me." Gallery Trivia